


Drag Me Into Your Arms

by cminerva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre-ghost rider, roaring 20s rarepair exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Robbie can’t keep his eyes off the good-looking guy whose car was just brought in. Is it wishful thinking, or is the new guy hitting on him? Set pre-Ghostrider.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Drag Me Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> A Robbie/Trip oneshot for TheQueenInTheNorth as part of the Roaring 20s Rarepair Exchange with the prompt "I can't do this without you".

Robbie was midway through his shift at Canelo’s when a new car was brought in. Some guy from out of town was hit by a young idiot running a red light a few blocks from the shop. The owner of the smashed in car was chatting with Canelo himself while Robbie inspected the damage. He was kneeling next to the passenger side when a pair of military issued tan boots came into view. Robbie’s eyes trailed up, lingering on the jeans where they fit snug against the man’s thighs until a wide grin and dark eyes caught his gaze.

“Go ahead,” the man said, “tell me how bad it really is.” 

Robbie stood and gestured toward the mangled mess of what used to be a car door.

“You’re gonna need a new door. And I’m gonna need a couple days to get it here and install it.”

“Damn. Guess I’ll be spending the last of my leave in LA,” the man paused and Robbie could have sworn there was a slight shift in his voice when he continued. “Any ideas on how to kill some time while I’m here?” 

It had been a while since anyone had tried to pick him up so Robbie was a bit rusty. He erred on the side of caution and decided he was imagining the encouraging tilt of the other man’s head.

“It’s LA,” Robbie replied. “All kinds of stuff to do.”

The other man nodded and studied Robbie's face for a moment before shrugging.

"Right, well they've got my number at the desk. Give me a call when you're done with the door. Or if you think of anything else I should check out while I'm in town."

Robbie couldn't help it; his eyes were glued to the other man's ass until it was out of view.

*

Robbie was glad to head home after his shift. He grabbed a bite from the fridge then passed out on the couch for a few hours, waking up a little before midnight. He lingered for a bit then crept out to the garage, smiling as he slowly slid open the garage door and the moonlight illuminated his uncle’s 69 Charger. The race tonight had serious money riding on it and he needed every advantage he could get.

He jumped in and started the car when he was safely down the block, heart pounding in excitement at the roar of the engine. His path to the race took him past a few bars and Robbie did a double take while sitting at a red light as he recognized one of the men standing outside chatting up the locals, neon lights shining enticingly over his dark skin. The other man - the one from the garage with the great ass - gave the Charger an appreciative once over, then grinned as he recognized the man behind the wheel. He sauntered across the street and leaned in, his face just a few inches from Robbie’s through the open window.

"Nice ride."

Robbie nodded then tilted his head towards the bar across the street.

"I see you found a way to kill some time."

"A few hours maybe. But still plenty more to go. Where you headed?"

Robbie shrugged.

"Just out for a ride." He studied the other man for a moment. The red light had changed from green to yellow to red again but he was in no hurry to leave this stranger with the slow, easy grin and eyes that gleamed with something that made Robbie's pulse speed up.

"You can come, if you want something a bit more exciting than these crappy bars."

The other man didn’t hesitate, coming around to the passenger side of the car and sliding in.

“It’s Trip, by the way.”

“Robbie.”

*

“A drag race, really?” 

Robbie thought Trip might be second guessing his choice to come along, but the other man looked impressed and maybe even a little excited.

The other drivers nodded to Robbie as he pulled into place. Running into Trip had thrown him a bit behind and he could tell the other drivers were ready to get started.

“You don’t have to stay in the car,” Robbie said. “It can get a little wild.”

Trip laughed.

“Adventure is in my genes,” he said. Robbie wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was happy to have the other man keeping him company.

The roar of the engines made any further conversation impossible and Robbie felt the excitement building, though he couldn’t say if it was from the promise of the race or the presence of the man beside him.

He saw a woman holding a flag, preparing to start the race with a flourish, but a sudden panic crossed her face and a moment later Robbie realized why; the sharp shrill of a siren cut through the roar of the cars as flashing lights announced the arrival of the cops. The spectators on the sidewalk and in the streets began to scatter, hopping into cars and fleeing on foot. Other drivers began speeding away.

“Shit.” 

Robbie threw the Charger into reverse and turned to look out the rear window as he maneuvered the car backwards until he found a small side street. Shifting into drive, Robbie sped down a series of dark streets, doing his best to avoid any other cars and get them away from the still blaring sirens. He didn’t stop until he’d found an abandoned warehouse and pulled around back where no one driving by would be able to see the Charger.

He turned off the engine and slammed his fist against the side of the door. He could feel the other man watching him.

“You good?” 

Robbie gripped the steering wheel for a moment then let out a harsh breath.

“I’ll be fine,” he said at last. “There was a lot of money up for grabs tonight. I brought the Charger out so I’d have a better chance of actually winning.”

Trip nodded and the two men sat in silence for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Robbie said. “This wasn’t what I had planned; I thought you might like the race, I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in this.”

Trip smiled and shook his head.

“Hey, still a date right?” He said lightly, giving Robbie a quick wink.

Robbie’s mouth fell open.

"So you _were_ hitting on me? Back at Canelo’s?"

Trip laughed.

"Glad you finally noticed. Thought I was off my game since the stud in coveralls giving me the up and down just shrugged off my hints back at the garage."

Robbie flushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"I thought that was just you."

"Oh I'm charming as hell," Trip said, grinning even more broadly. "But I was definitely asking you out. Glad we got there eventually."

Robbie grinned despite his embarrassment. 

“We should probably stay hidden for a bit in case the cops are still out looking,” he told Trip. “Want to sit on the hood? I don’t have anything to drink, but it’s nice out.”

“The company’s good,” Trip said with a smile, opening the car door and stepping outside.

Robbie followed and breathed in the night air. The old warehouse blocked some of the harsh lights from the city, but the moon provided a soft glow for the two men as they leaned back against the hood of the Charger.

Robbie wasn’t much of a talker, but Trip didn’t seem to mind; he chatted about his time in LA, the bars, the food, the evening. After a few minutes Robbie realized Trip’s casual chatter was just to put him at ease and allow him the space to be quiet. He wasn’t sure how the other man had read him so quickly, but it was nice. 

Robbie allowed his eyes to wander over Trip’s moonlit form. Strong arms, snug fitting t-shirt, strong jawline just begging to be bitten - the man was so goddamn hot. 

Trip glanced over and grinned when he saw Robbie watching him. Robbie flushed at being caught staring but he didn’t look away. He allowed his eyes to drop down to Trip’s mouth but couldn’t seem to bring himself to make a move.

After a moment, Trip stood and moved closer, his thighs gently pressing against Robbie's where he sat on the hood of the Charger. Trip leaned in, but paused and looked at Robbie.

"I can't do this without you," he said, gently teasing.

Robbie closed the gap and pressed his mouth to Trip's, kissing him hard. He could feel the other man smiling against his lips.

**  
"So how long can you stay in LA?" Robbie asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Trip shrugged and grinned.

"My leave is up in six days. How much longer until the car is fixed?"

It was Robbie's turn to shrug.

"I think it's gonna take longer than expected, four or five days at least."

“Wow, you must be a terrible mechanic.”

Robbie actually laughed aloud at that.

“Maybe,” he said. “But I’m a _great_ boyfriend.”

Trip pulled Robbie closer and murmured between kisses.

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first non-Philinda fic for the AoS fandom and it was so much fun to write. Thanks for letting me add to the list of works for this ship!


End file.
